


Possessed

by Edwardina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ruby/Jo, BDSM, torture, consensual.  Submissive Jo, tits, pussy and ass torture should be the focus, as well as the fact that Jo is very much into it and ashamed of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn kink meme. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/1037.html?thread=1448717#t1448717).
> 
> (This is honestly not gory torture, but if you're sensitive about bondage, proceed with caution.)

The things Ruby knows about Sam Winchester could fill a book, but the things Sam doesn't know about her could fill a whole fucking library. Being a demon's a lot more than getting a badge, a parking space, and being burned free of your corporeal, earthly form, you know. And Ruby is really, really good at being a demon.

She sees all the things Sam doesn't want her to see, like the shame he hides and pretends isn't there. He's so ashamed of himself in so many ways that it's actually pretty sad; he's ashamed of wanting things for himself (Dean and dear old Dad saw to that), of leaving his little blond bimbo to die, of drinking too much and fucking a demon and being a freak and being grateful it was Dean who booked a one-way ticket to the pit and not him.

But the thing he's most ashamed of is kind of funny, because it's not even his fault. Poor little Sammy is ashamed of the way a demon rode his body to Duluth, Minnesota, tied up Dean's skinny little admirer, and played with her a little, like a cat plays with a mouse. That's it! That's the thing he secretly can't get over! Something he didn't even do. Never mind that the hot-shot wheeling around in his body also killed a guy. Sammykins didn't know him, though -- there's sorrow and guilt, sure, but not like there is about Jo Harvelle. He really aches when he thinks about how bad he was to her. What he can remember isn't so clear. It's blinded by rage and power and all that good demony stuff. But when Sam grabs Ruby, she can feel the memories that come unbidden to his poor little brain. The feeling of her tiny frame crushed against the bar beneath his. Her straw-colored hair like silk against the gleam of a knife. How bad he wanted to rape her as she laid unconscious in his arms. He felt these feelings. He was awake for them. And now they're part of him, and he'll never forgive himself for thinking about her like that. Never.

Which is why Ruby hunts Jo down, judo-chops the bitch, and throws her in the trunk of her stolen car.

Ruby can't hang around Sam all the time. She needs him to want her, need her. But Lilith can't hang around Ruby too much, either. They have parts to play. So Ruby has her own little palace, a run-down plantation house with a deep, dark basement just perfect for a pet.

She's got better than a wooden beam to tie the girl to, also. It's a whole genuine operating table she rolled right out of a nearby hospital, wearing the meat sack of some orderly. It's all shining stainless steel, sectioned and cushioned for her pleasure, rotates a full three-sixty and is completely mechanized. Alastair would love it. That's how you know it's good. She'd love it if Sam could find it in himself to bring a demon to her, strap it down to this thing, and let it rip, but he's not there yet.

"Who are you?" Jo demands shakily, big brown eyes shining like a deer's in headlights as Ruby turns the bright overhead lamp on her.

"A friend of Sam's," Ruby answers, and smiles, waiting for it to sink in -- the way Jo's wrists are bound to the table, the way her legs are spread open and the ankles tied off at either corner, casually exposing her. Oh, she's not naked. Not yet, anyway.

"Sam?" the girl echoes, looking uncertain and frightened somewhere under the steel she wishes her spine was made of. "Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah. But don't worry your pretty little head. He's not here. Maybe he'll come play sometime, though."

Ruby tilts her head and watches Jo struggle a bit just for the hell of it. She tries to sit up. She tries to pull herself free. Her grunting and the way tears are threatening in her eyes is pretty endearing, Ruby's gotta admit, but what's so special about her that just the thought of her helpless like this makes Sam repress it so hard and hate himself so much? She's skinny, knees and elbows and shoulders all too sharp, tits too little girl-ish and thoughts too guy-ish, sensations of throwing knives at dartboards and throwing punches spewing messily into Ruby's consciousness.

"Poor baby," Ruby comments. "Sucks to be you. The only guys that want in your pants are the guys with a beer gut and a mullet to match. You never get the guys you really want, huh? Like Dean. He didn't see anything he wanted in you."

"Shut up," Jo roars, her voice echoing in the dark recesses of the basement.

Ruby rounds the operating table slowly, admiring the depths she's starting to see now. "And you know why? It's because you're not fuckable. Not really. I mean, you have no ass, and I'm just saying, tits like an eleven-year-old boy."

"You're a demon," Jo finally gets out, the knowledge flushing obvious on her face; she's got the most charming little mouth. Sam remembers it hanging slightly open while she was unconscious. "Demons -- demons lie."

"Yeah, well, why would I lie to you, sister? I'm only here to help."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why me?"

"Oh, Jo. It has to be you."

Ruby sheds her leather jacket, feeling Jo watch her fearfully, clench her jaw, try not to cry, try to think of a way out. She squeezes her eyes shut and breathes hard, chest like a sparrow's, while Ruby cleanly slices through her tank top and bra, baring her to the harsh light and nearly nicking the skin of her breast. Her hips buck wild when Ruby goes for the jeans, unbuckles them and takes them down to her calves as far as they'll go, but still again when Ruby's knife flashes and slits through the thin cotton of her panties. Now Jo's naked. Now she's crying, tears flowing steadily down her temples into her hair. She looks ravaged already, clothes in shreds and pieces around her, jeans pulled down, pink little pussy revealed. Vulnerable. It's pretty, like her lips, juicy and delicate. She keeps it trimmed, apparently.

"Nice," Ruby comments, and slaps it, loud like a crack of lightning in the darkness.

There's a muted, swallowed cry out. Jo's chest pumps for air; she's close to hyperventilating. This is already way more than the demon that inhabited Sam ever got from her.

And Ruby has better. She slips Jo's belt from her jeans, watching Jo's knees shake, and loops it once.

"Know what I'm gonna do to you?"

She lets the belt drag slowly over the inside of Jo's thigh, admiring her prey, then whips Jo's bare little pussy, raw and fast, lashes snapping and sending Jo writhing up from the shining table, screaming in her throat. Pleasure-pain flushes through Ruby, resounding off of Jo and sizzling at the core of her, the place that only really feels alive when she's fucking Sammy, and she almost doesn't control her own moan.

"Oh, sweetie," she gasps, as the realization sweeps over her, as physical as the crack of the makeshift whip in her hand. "You make that look like fun."

She doesn't have the strength or style Alastair's got, but she's got that womanly intuition, and it makes her raise her hand higher, bring the belt down harder on Jo's cunt, mercilessly slapping it and making Jo finally shout, "Please, no!"

"You don't mean that," Ruby says knowingly. "My God, does anyone know? Mommy? Ash? Dean? No way Dean knows." She pauses for a hard, indulgent smack, the force of the slicing belt ricocheting off the insides of Jo's thighs. "He's thick as a brick at the best of times. But how about -- Sam?" Jo's ass jumps obediently as Ruby whips her; she can't even help it. "Did Sammy-boy know? Is that why he tied you to a pole?"

"He was possessed!"

"Is that why you got all wet when you thought he was going to force his cock in you?" Slap. "Right there in the bar? A demon with a Winchester dick in your snatch? Big nerdy hands holding you down?" Crack. "Jo, Jo, Jo."

"Go to hell!" Jo spits. "Go to fucking hell!"

"Wanna come with? You'd love it there," says Ruby, and laughs.

Demons never really need to sleep. When they're possessing a body, it gets worn down, tired, but it keeps going because demons can make it keep going. And Ruby keeps going all night. So does Jo. The belt leaves red criss-cross marks across her tits, threatens to split the delicate skin of her pink areolas that turn vivid purple with the broken blood vessels. Ruby ditches the belt and uses her hands, her teeth, dipping in low and digging her fingernails into Jo's breasts, pinching her nipples ruthlessly, biting hard and leaving teeth marks set deep around each. Sucks with a force so cruel Jo's cries go from all proud and please-no to desperate. Fuck you. Fuck you. Oh, fuck you, demon bitch! Fuck! Fuck me! Please!

The flood of self-loathing is familiar. Sam gives it to her all the time; it tastes just like this, feels just like this, only he does it to himself and hates it. Jo wants it. Needs it. Is already quivering and dripping for the next whip of pain across her clit.

She bleeds when Ruby ruthlessly shoves two fingers up her ass, stretches her without the aid of spit or lube or anything but the juices slipping from Jo's flogged pussy. Man, is she wet for it, and is Dean really a complete chucklehead for not sniffing this out. Fuck, she could shove her whole hand up in there and grip at Jo's untouched insides, and why not? But this can't be over too fast. This has to last a few days, till she sees Sam again and can put on that innocent face for him.

"Whose asshole is this now?" Ruby flaunts.

"Yours. Yours," Jo sobs, her face red and covered with tears, her nose running and her eyes closed with the kind of pain and abandon people only find in Hell.


End file.
